


summertime crime

by renerota



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BaekYeol - Freeform, Café, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crime, EXO-L - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia EXO, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, kpop, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renerota/pseuds/renerota
Summary: What starts as a robbery in a small town café ends in the digging of a relationship from the past, and maybe even the regrowth of it.- In which two highschool sweethearts find one another during bizarre circumstances.





	summertime crime

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa okay this is going to have multiple chapters ( how many im not sure ) and although this first chapter is a lil boring and short i PROMISE the plot will thicken and extend!
> 
> also pleasepleaseplease don’t be afraid to leave a comment and tell me how you feel about it! much appreciated

If you were to ever listen closely, then perhaps you would hear the hushed conversations shared between old friends, the many gentle footsteps tapping on polished oak flooring or perhaps the occasional “Good morning miss, what can I get you today?” resonating around the interior of the humble small-town café.  
Maybe you’d hear the faint sound of a ukulele playing in the distance, and you’d glance around to search for the source of the melody only to find that it was simply just a song playing on the retro-styled radio sitting on the counter.  
Perhaps you’d catch a beautiful stranger in the corner of your eye, and perhaps you would appreciate them with an enamoured gaze until a brief exchange of glances is made and you immediately look away, cheeks dark out of embarrassment. 

Indeed, it was a good morning. How could it not be, on a warm summer’s day like this? Not a speck of grey painted the sky, leaving it as merely an azure canvas—save for the few times when a group of birds would soar across the view.  
The familiar aroma of iced coffee and strawberry popsicles danced through the air and you would have to be completely nose-blind to not catch the scent of freshly mowed grass. 

“By heavens, boy! Are you listening to me?” 

Baekhyun’s attention snapped from the enchanting scenery to a rather annoyed elderly man standing in front of him, eyebrows furrowed with his lips drooped into a scowl. No wonder he had so many wrinkles and deep lines; it’s said that too much frowning does that to people, you see. On the contrary, Baekhyun was as young and vibrant as ever; the most gorgeous dark eyes, honey skin and light hair. Maybe he was a little short, but that didn’t matter too much, since his looks surely made up for it.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t quite paying attention— It’s been a long day, I’m hoping you’ll understand,” The blonde apologised sincerely, from the bottom of his heart even, and the old man seemed to have noticed this for his features softened almost immediately. With a sigh, he placed a withered hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and gave it two playful ( yet gentle ) slaps before dropping his arm by his sides once more.

“That’s quite alright, but if you don’t pay attention this time I shall get very angry,” he chuckled. The man swiftly brought a handkerchief up to his mouth and spluttered into it, hacking. When he spoke again, his voice rasped. “I just want some Earl Grey, is that too much for me to ask?”

“Not at all, sir... Then, please excuse me for a second,” Baekhyun beamed a smile at him, well-practiced, and spun on his heel to turn on the kettle. He gripped the handle of a mug, dropped a teabag inside it then filled it with hot water. The tea in the café was always freshly brewed, never made from those tacky machines you’d see nowadays. “How many sugars? Milk?”

The man perked up and hummed in thought. “I think I’ll change it up today. Twenty sugars and no milk.”

Baekhyun almost choked, and he would’ve had he not covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from doing so. He turned his head to the side with raised eyebrows, resuming to his passive yet definitely still surprised expression. “I’m sorry, I must’ve misheard. Come again?”

“Twenty sugars, no milk.”

“... Sir, surely you’ll get yourself a cavity?”

“And?” The elderly man shrugged, “I’ve always had a sweet tooth. I’m 83, only got a few years left on me. What’s a mere cavity going to do?”

The blonde blinked but decided not to protest any further, instead nodding and shovelling all twenty teaspoon-fulls of sugar into the mug and sliding it across the counter to the man. He shuffled to stand behind the till, glancing up at him. “That will be £2.50.”

The man reached into his pockets and scooped out what could’ve been over a hundred 10p coins. Baekhyun could only groan. What idiot payed in pence?  
This had resulted in him spending at least five minutes counting each one until he reached £2.40.

“Sir, you’re 10p short.”

“I don’t have any more money.”

The people standing behind the old man in the line collectively groaned. Fortunately, a young woman just behind him soon passed him 10p, muttering something along the lines of “Just hurry up, damnit.”

Give or take another two minutes, the man was seated beside a table in the corner of the room next to a window— he had requested to be seated underneath the sunlight. Baekhyun had just smiled and nodded.

 

Long after the strange encounter, it was nearing the end of Baekhyun’s shift. It was already dark outside, being 9pm, and there were only around 15 people in the café. Chocolate eyes dull with fatigue, he was about to remove his apron when the door abruptly burst open and a collection of petrified shrieks alarmed the room of a new arrival.

The blonde whipped his head up and stared with widened eyes at three men dressed in tailored suits, all of which holding guns in their hands with threatening expressions. Sneers, glares, low chuckles. It was enough to make Baekhyun’s knees weaken and his hands tremble. One of the men were young; tall and lean, while the other two were middle-aged and anything but slim, with their shirt buttons seemingly close to popping.

“Everyone put your hands up!” One shouted with his gun aimed at nothing in the particular and, out of pure terror, everyone complied. Baekhyun’s mouth ran dry when the men began to approach him, eyes greedily staring at the till and Baekhyun already knew what it was they were after. The money. 

He was prepared to just shove the money in their hands, would’ve done anything if it meant that they’d leave without hurting anyone, but as it turned out none of the above was necessary.

The lean man froze, his eyes now trained on Baekhyun’s face in recognition. He nudged his companions, who seemed to follow suit and do exactly the same thing— mouths opening and closing in shock, they all slowly stepped back and eventually retreated from the café in a rush of fear. It wasn’t until they finally left that Baekhyun noticed that once of them had dropped a small piece of paper on the floor.

Taking a few deep breaths to regain himself, he turned to the customers and told them that it was now safe to leave, and told them to be careful on their way home. Once the café was empty, the boy headed over to the piece of paper and crouched beside it to pick it up.

His breath hitched.

“TARGET: £250,000. ROB ONLY SMALL SHOPS, BE DISCREET. DO NOT HURT SUBJECT SHOWN IN PHOTOGRAPH.

\- P.C.Y”

Baekhyun’s eyes dropped to the photo below and he could’ve sworn his heart stopped; it was a photo of him from high school. Strange. The only people who could’ve accessed that would’ve been his classmates or teachers, as he was not in contact with the majority of his family.

P.C.Y... The initials were awfully familiar, stuck in the back of his mind however he could not bring himself to remember who the initials actually belonged to.

“P.C.Y... P.C.Y...” He stood and decided to pace around the place in thought until he stopped in his tracks to listen to the news report on the TV. A woman with neat hair and fine clothing read from a sheet of paper, a script.

“Multiple robberies have occurred in the West District of Cambridge, all targeted at small shops. Although unconfirmed as of yet, authorities say that the culprit is likely to be P.C.Y, the unidentified leader of an unknown crime syndicate. Three of his men have been arrested and put into question, however all refuse to speak due to an apparent ‘loyalty oath’.”

Baekhyun halted in realisation.

“P...C...Y... Park Chanyeol.”

The person behind it all was none other than his classmate, his high school sweetheart, the very boy who he’d broken up with before graduation. 

“It’s not going to work. You and I... it would be best to part ways,” He’d told him years ago over the phone, and the two had lost all contact with each other after he’d hung up. Chanyeol was always sweet, easygoing and maybe a little bashful at times but that was what Baekhyun had found cute. Truthfully, he never wanted to leave him but if he wanted to succeed in his career then it was what it was. 

So, what was his high school sweetheart doing leading a crime syndicate? For a while he pondered the question, holding his face in his hands for what he thought was a few minutes, but turned out to be hours. Baekhyun sighed and checked his watch— 3am. His shift ended 4 hours ago. Time felt like a thick jelly and his head spun when he stood as if he’d just taken a long nap. He may as well have, since he was so disoriented that he couldn’t even remember whether he fell asleep or not.

Grabbing the keys to the café, Baekhyun grunted and trudged over to the door to exit and lock up. He was still shaken by the event, judging from the way his eyes darted around and his palms broke out in a cold sweat; he kept a fast pace as he walked home and constantly checked over his shoulder with the haunting feeling of being followed. Maybe it would be best to call in sick tomorrow, just to take a breather and get back to normal.

It was silent. The door to his apartment creaked open and the blonde promptly closed the door behind him after entering, dropping his bag in the hallway and slipping out of his shoes. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him; working full-time just to keep on top of bills and taxes was no joke and even within the first month of working every step sapped his energy.

Baekhyun didn’t bother to turn the lights on and instead moved around while relying on only the moonlight filtering through the windows as a source of light. He flopped back onto the couch and gripped the remote to switch on the TV. It only took the first five minutes of whatever reality show he was watching to lull him into a deep sleep.


End file.
